Warrior of the Moon
by ThaliaHuntressGrace
Summary: My take on what happened if Frerin had taken a elven wife that was Thranduil's sister and she pregnant and what the child would be.


Thorin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. His little brother stood in front of him, his face contorted of one of begging. Kwainara-his apparently 3 year wife, that was an -elf, and Thranduil sister no less-standing beside him, biting her lip nervously as she clutched her slightly bulging stomach.

"Alright. I won't tell father. But you will tell him when the baby comes." He said sternly as he pointed at the couple, not being able to help but give a small smile as they hugged him tightly.

...

"Brother!" Thorin shook his brother by the shoulders as he knelt beside him, Dwalin and Balin flanking them to kill any oncoming Orcs. Frerin coughed up blood as Thorin cradled his head.

"Promise me-" Frerin's voice shook from the sword wound in his abdomen."Promise me you'll take care of the child." Thorin hesitated and a tear escaped his eyes as Frerin choked on a sob. He sighed and nodded, placing an open wound on his brothers stomach, letting their blood flow together.

"I, Thorin, Son Of Thrain, Son of Thror, Prince of the Kingdom Under the Mountain, Erebor, swear on the blood that binds us together, that I will raise your child as my own, but will ever remind her of her great father." Frerin nodded and beckoned for him to come closer. Thorin leaned down and smiled at his little brother as he whispered in his ear.

"I love you." He said as he placed a kiss on his brothers forehead, like he used to do when he was little. Frerin nodded and smiled up at him and ran a hand along his elder brothers beard, making him smile and trace his little scruffle of blonde hair on his chin.

"Brothers." Frerin said staring into his eyes and clapping on his left shoulder.

"For now." Thorin said raggedly then sucked in a deep breath, knowing these were his brothers last. He placed a hand on his brothers left.

"Forever." They muttered together, and so died Frerin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, Prince of The Kingdom Under the Mountain, Erebor, with a smile as he looked to his brother.

Thorin took a deep breath and ran his fingers gently down his brothers face, closing his eyes for the last time, before he let his rage take over his body, venting out his anger as he slew Orcs alongside his comrades.

...

Dis collapsed into her brothers arms as they entered their families tent and he shook his head and rubbed his sisters back soothingly as she sobbed. "Why? Why does this happen to us?" She cried into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. Thorin sighed and held her close, knowing this was just the beginning of what was to come.

"Kwai?" At the mention of her name, said woman walked into the makeshift home of the royal family. "Yes? Is Frerin o- oh no." She choked on a sob and buried her face in her hands. Dis sniffed and walked over to the girl and embraced her, letting her cry into the younger girl's shoulder. Thorin sighed and walked over to the two, holding them close. He sighed and kissed the top of their heads, squeezing them slightly.

Dis drew back and wiped away the tear tracks on Kwai's face and smiled, leaning against her brothers shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist."Your going to be a great mother my dear."

Kwai chuckled and and nodded." Thank you." She exhaled heavily and excused herself, walking out of the tent. Dis sighed wearily, but smiled as Thorin tugged on the ends of her hair as she would when she first met him. He rolled the clasps holding her braids between his fingers and whispered in her ear what their brother said to him. Dis smiled and nodded.

"It's perfect."

...

"What happened? Is the baby okay? How is Kwa-"

"Shut up brother!" Dis threw her hands in the air, a sad smile on her face as she chuckled at her brothers excitement. He smiled sheepishly at her, then frowned as his sister sighed heavily.

"What went wrong? Did it die? Did she die? Is the baby alright?" He asked nervously as he paced in front of her. He had been worried ever since they had came to Ered Luin, though he did not show it to anyone but his sister. Kwai had came down with a very bad cold a month after they came and had been bed-ridden ever since.

Dis shook her head, tight lipped." No, the baby made it, but..." She trailed off and choked back a sob, taking shaky breaths as her brother enveloped her in his arms. Dis smiled, despite the circumstances. She would always cry at night when she was little, and caused her brothers more trouble than her parents, for the only way she would calm down was if one of them was holding her in their arms, but would only sleep if she was in Thorin's.

Thorin kissed the top of her head and backed her up so he could see her face. "And the baby..." He trailed off and Dis chuckled, took his hand, and led him inside the room. Kwai was covered by a white sheet up to her neck and a small smile was planted on her lips. Dis looked over at her brother and smiled softly." She was able to see the baby before she died."

He nodded and Dis smiled, pulling him to a small cradle. She reached in and pulled out a baby with a large mass of black hair, with bright green eyes.

"Meet the newest member of the Durin Family."

"She has eyes like her father."

"And hair like her mother." Dis agreed.

Thorin smirked slightly at his sister and cradled the baby in his arms, running his finger along the side of her face, the moonlight giving her an ethereal glow.

"Valaraukar."

Dis looked at him in confusion.

"That is what Frerin wanted her to be named."

Thorin smiled at her then at the baby.

"Princess Ysilonna Valaraukar."

"What does it mean?" Dis asked he joined her by the window with a smile on his face and the child looking at him with wide eyes.

"It's a mix of elvish and Khudzul."

"It means 'Warrior of the moon"


End file.
